IRobot
by Timmy Sparx
Summary: In a world ruled by machines, where humans have been stripped of their rights, there exists beings known as witches. They are cybernetically enhanced supersoldiers created by the machines from girls taken from their families at an early age. Madoka Kaname is one such candidate, and this is her story. AU rated M for strong language and themes.
1. Prelude

**A/N: This story is a story of friendship and tragedy. Sci-fied up a bit by me. This chapter is a short Prelude to the events of the story. AU fic has nothing to do with the anime. Rated M for strong language and themes. Basically everything that happens from a long time before the story to several years prior.**

**Disclaimer Notice-I own nothing, not the anime (sucks I know), not the characters (REALLY sucks), not even the computer I am writing on (which is just freakin ridiculous)**

PART 1

THE BEGINNING

Prelude

_They are coming for you. You know it. They have already killed mommy and daddy, Baby Tatsuya is in his cot, screaming, crying out for his mommy, his mommy who he will never see again. As they reach the landing you shrink back against the wall, you see one of them go into baby Tatsuya's room and his screams are abruptly cut short. You drop to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, there is no hope for you now, you know what they want you for, you know where they will take you, and you know what they will turn you into. You know that they came for you; you know that it is your fault that your family is dead. You sob still harder as they reach the door. They come into door, you feel a cold, metallic hand grip your arm, another hand grips your other, and they carry you, sobbing from the room. Across the landing, past baby Tatsuya's room, down the stairs. Past the kitchen where mommy's body lays. Through the door, over your fathers deceased form, onto the street. There is a crowd of people on the street; none of them will look directly at you. They all prefer to look at the ground, and make the sign to ward off evil. Then, a scream, not of pain, but of sorrow and anguish. You glance around and see the source, a black haired girl, with glasses. She is screaming something, your name, and staring directly at you, straight into your eyes. The look on her face breaks your heart, but then you realize who the person is. And for the very last time you smile and for the very last time you speak._

"_Goodbye, Homura-Chan."_

_Fast Forward_

_They strap you to a table, you are not wearing anything. They stick needles in your neck, arms and legs and then attach tubes to you. They pump liquids into you, the pain is excruciating, you want to cry out but the meds given to you prevent you from even moving. This goes on for hours until you are sure you will die from the pain. And then it stops. They take you off the bench, dress you in strange clothes and send you away. You do not sleep that night, the pain is still there, and still excruciating. Overnight you feel strange things happening to your body, your skin itches, your muscles burn, you feel as though you have a billion ants crawling in your skin._

_The next morning the same thing happens, you are strapped to a table and given all sorts of injections. You are then pumped full of strange liquids which make your whole body burn with pain._

_For weeks this repeats every day until eventually you are able to sleep at night after a session on the table. But you do not rest well; the fluids give you visions, images of a time long since forgotten. These visions, which may once have brought you comfort, now do nothing but disturb you, and make you feel more trapped._

_Fast Forward_

_A month… A year… A decade… Who knows how long you have been here. Your hearing is gone; you have almost no recollection of your life before the machines. The sessions in the room with the table have stopped, and the training has begun. You awake at the crack of dawn every day and eat a meagre breakfast before proceeding to the training hall. The exercises are grueling but some improvement over the long hours spent in the table room. You do not speak any more; do not smile, not since your hearing was taken from you. You give no indication that you are still human. For all you know you could be one of them, one of the machines._

_For what seems like forever, but may have only been a month, you repeat the same daily routine. Eat, train, eat, sleep, eat, train, eat, sleep… it is a never ending cycle. You grow so used to it that if any memory of your life long forgotten remained, it would be long gone by now._

_Fast Forward_

_You are dragged by the machines into a large circular room. In the center of the room is a raised platform; on that raised platform is a chair. It is a circular chair which shines silver. You are marched up before it and made to bow. The chair turns to face you and all of the machines present stand to attention. The thing in the chair is not a machine. But it cannot be called human either. It has round red eyes, and long white ears with golden bands around them. You recall that it looks something like a cat; you read about them somewhere, they were mysterious creature once used commonly as domestic house pets. None had been seen in decades. The thing spoke but you did not hear, you have not heard anything in a long time. One of the machines walks up to the thing and explains the predicament. The thing nods, and speaks. A glowing light fills the room, and your ears are greeted by a rush of sound. The gentle ticking of the mechanisms of the machines. The sound of doors opening and closing in the distance. And the voice of the thing in the chair._

"_Congratulations, Madoka! Your wish has surpassed entropy."_

_Fast Forward_

_The machines are doing something to you. You cannot see because of the mask over your face. When the mask is removed your vision seems different, it is tinted pink. You raise a hand and recoil from the shock. It is covered in a light metal glove. You look down at your body; it is covered in a light layer of metal casing. The table you are on tips up and the straps release. You drop to the ground, your knees weak. You collapse inside the suit. But the suit remains rigid. You begin to move forward but you are not doing a thing. The suit takes you to a cylinder in the center of the room. The parts are revolving and in the middle, a panel slide aside. There is a very pretty pink gem resting in the center The machine beside you gestures and you reach out and take the gem. Instantly your view is completely changed. Mysterious codes in a language you do not recognize flash across it. The crystal rises out of your hand and floats to your chest. A compartment in the armour casing open up and the gem slots in. instantly your muscles feel relief, you are able to move once of the machines gestures for you to follow, and you take your first step in the armour. It feels normal, as though you are not wearing anything at all. The machine gestures more urgently. You take a deep breath and move on, into your new life._

_Fast forward_

_It is explained to you that you have become a witch. A cybernetically enhanced super-soldier which were created to recover items of importance to the machines. You are given the code-name Kremhild Gretchen and are briefed on your first mission. The rebels, the apparent cause of the ongoing conflict and the misery of the people under the "protection" of the machines, had stolen an artifact of immense value. You would recover it or the punishment would be... you shudder to think it._

_Fast forward_

_All of the training and augmentations could never have prepared you for the horror of battle. The stories all made it seem like a glorious endeavor undertaken by the courageous and bold. The stories lied about the acts of selfless glory. The machines do as they are programmed and pretty soon the battle turns into a massacre. You are not programmed to do this. You shouldn't be here. This is not right… You hear something in your ear. But the transmission is drowned by the roar of machine gun fire and the cries of fallen rebel soldiers. You cannot face this anymore, you turn, you flee, you don't look back._

_Fast forward_

**A/N: It is my first time writing anything in the second person so bear with me. I hope the punctuation isn't too bad, I am taking this fic a little more seriously than my previous ones (because they are all truly terrible). If the first chapter seemed a bit confusing please let me know. The whole thing was revolving around Madoka, the only other characters mentioned were Homura and Kyubey. But you knew that already cos you are all smart^_^ **

**P.S. If there is anyone interested in the position of beta reader for future chapters drop me a line, God knows I need it.**


	2. Ghosts

**A/N: Okay! I finally updated it so don't kill me. Even though it's a month later, I really only started writing this about a week ago as exams only just finished. MORE WRITING TO COME! And that's a promise (spell it) P-R-O-M-I-S-E!**

**Chapter has not been beta read, and neither has anything else. Anyone who would like to beta read for me send me a PM**

**Disclaimer Notice – I do not own or make money from the anime, or any of the characters.**

"_Teleporter active."_

"Preparing to transport subject _Candeloro_."

"Dematerialisation in three… two… one."

The witch in the golden armour disappeared with a flash. The platform she had been standing on lowered itself to ground level.

"Preparing to transport subject Octavia."

"Dematerialisation in three… two… one."

The witch with the cyan armour disappeared, and her platform lowered too.

"Preparing to transport subject Kremhild Gretchen."

"Dematerialisation in three… two…"

Madoka inhaled. No matter how many times she did it, she never got used to the feeling of being deconstructed in one location and reconstructed in another.

"…one."

She felt her cells split apart from one another. And then she experienced the familiar yet still unnerving feeling of being everywhere at once. The feeling lasted for no more than a second, and Madoka re-materialised standing on a flat surface.

She took a moment to observe her surroundings: The hard dirt ground beneath her feet; the bright blue sky above her head; and the complete and utter emptiness of the desert plains around her.

"Madoka!"

The voice jerked her back to reality.

"Yes sir."

"Arm yourself."

"Yes sir."

Madoka stuck her hand out in front of her, and a metal bow appeared in her hands. She lifted the bow and flexed the arm

"You need to pay attention rookie," said the cyan witch, "You won't last long out here if you don't."

"Sayaka, shut up and focus on the mission."

"Yes, _sir_," Said Sayaka, placing a heavy emphasis on the word 'sir'.

"I said quiet," said the golden witch.

She glanced around (or seemed to, the tinted visor made it hard to tell).

"The target is set to pass beneath that ridge in one hour exactly, we need to be ready for them."

"What exactly are we after Mami-san."

"Not sure. The machines keep all of those details to themselves. All I know is that the rebels have something the machines want, so they are sending us to get it."

"It must be pretty damn important if they're sending an entire squad of us," noted Sayaka.

"What do you mean? We haven't got a full squad."

"Turn around commander."

Mami turned, and gasped. Standing before her, was a witch. A witch in pink armour, similar to Madoka's. But rather than a bow, this witch carried a large battle-axe over her shoulder.

"Reporting for duty, commander," she said in a high, girly voice.

"Ch-Charlotte," Mami stammered in response.

Sayaka whistled, but the voice filters on the suits distorted it and made it sound like something inhumane.

"Awkward," she said.

Mami stood, staring at charlotte for several moments.

"Well, commander. Aren't we going to get going?" Said Charlotte.

"I… Of course," Said Mami, "Sayaka! Madoka!"

"Yes sir!" Said both the girls, suddenly serious.

"Fan out, check the are within ten miles for hostile activity. We can't risk any unnecessary complications on this mission."

"Yes sir!" They said again, and proceeded to follow Mami's orders.

"Well. They seem to respect you. That's good."

Mami gritted her teeth. "Charlotte, get out of my life."

**(\\_/)**

In a cave, some three miles above the harsh desert terrain, stood two witches. One wore jet black armour, with silver trimmings, and had a shield on her left wrist. The other wore scarlet armour, and carried long spear over her left shoulder.

"You're sure this is where it will be?"

"Yes."

"And you know this, how?"

The black witch didn't answer at first. Then she said.

"I have my sources."

"Okay, I get it, you want to be all dark and mysterious," Said the red witch, "But if we are going to work together you have to tell me some things."

"Ophelia!"

"That isn't my name, Homura!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Kyouko."

"Shut up! I'm supposed to be the sarcastic one."

"Then be quiet and let me focus."

Homura's visor focused on an approaching cloud of dust, about twenty kilometres from their position. She saw the truck.

"It's coming. That must mean…"

She refocused her visor on a spot some fifty kilometres east of the truck.

"Yes! There they are."

"Hello! Homura, are you going to tell me what is going on."

Homura spun on her heel and drew her shield.

"Witches," she said plainly.

Then she vanished.

"_How does she do that?" _Thought Kyouko, and then she suddenly yelled, "Wait! Did she just say witches?"

**(\\_/)**

"Madoka! Move up onto the ridge."

"Yes sir."

"Sayaka. Ambush positions at the base of the cliff."

"Roger."

She paused, not sure how to proceed with Charlotte.

"Give me an order."

Mami was startled, she had not expected this level of cooperation from her former commander.

"M-Move up to striking position. On top of the far ridge," She eventually said.

Charlotte did not reply, but complied with the orders to the letter.

She moved over to the edge of the large cliff overlooking the road.

She scanned the area and eventually spotted the target. The truck was right on schedule.

"_They are using the main road. How could they be so foolish?"_

"In position boss," Said Sayaka over the comm channel.

The voice snapped Mami out of her daze and she was suddenly alert.

"Likewise," Came Madoka's voice.

"Charlotte?" Said Mami

No Answer.

"Charlotte! Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear _boss_," said the pink witch.

"God fucking damn it, Charlotte, acknowledge when I address you!"

"Yes sir," said Charlotte, and the line went dead.

Mami gritted her teeth. Charlotte and her had a bit of a history together, they had served together on several missions previously, they were as close as commander and trooper could be. But then…

**(\\_/)**

"Sniper! Are you in position?"

Mami stared down the barrel of her rifle. The target was due to come into her sights in three minutes, Charlotte had been assigned to retrieve the data disk from the rogue witch.

"This is Candeloro, in position."

"Mami."

"Yes Charlotte."

"If you miss the shot I'll kill you."

Mami smiled, "I know charlotte."

"_Target due in 20 seconds."_

"Ready Mami?"

"I was born ready, you?"

"As ready as I'll ever…"

The line went dead.

"Charlotte? Charlotte, do you read?"

No reply.

"_What's Happened?"_

She found out soon enough. Charlotte had been ambushed by two rogues.

"_Where did they come from? The target's supposed to be alone."_

"Mami, I need help!"

"_Oh Charlotte, what do I do?"_

"_Sniper, take the shot."_

"I can't. Charlotte has engaged the enemy."

"_MT-CE3, you have been given an order, now follow through."_

Mami gritted her teeth. She couldn't shoot when Charlotte was that close to the target.

"_MT-CE3, take the shot."_

"I can't we have a soldier in…"

"_Sniper, take the shot!"_

Mami felt tears drip down her cheek.

"_Sorry Charlotte," she thought._

She pulled the trigger. There was a tremendous bang, and Charlotte fell from the train carriage. Charlotte stared in horror as Charlotte fell.

"_MT-CE3, take another shot."_

Mami did not respond, she stared at Charlottes falling frame, and did not seem to notice that the train carriage had gotten away.

"_What have I done?"_

**(\\_/)**

Mami was in position now, she had drawn her cannon, and had it aimed down the road. She had orders not to damage the cargo on-board the truck. So, rather than aiming directly at the truck, she aimed a little way down the road. A well placed shot would put the truck on its side, then they could move in and take the package.

"Nice view, someone should take a picture."

Mami spun at the sound of the voice and loosed a shot, but no one was there.

"You really are slow, aren't you?"

Mami spun again, and let off another shot. But once again, there was nothing to shoot at.

"Maybe try actually looking at your target, befor trying to shoot it I mean."

Mami frowned.

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"Turn around."

Mami turned, and took a his from something.

"Rule number one of battle, never let your opponent manipulate you."

She felt herself lifted off the ground. As she was raised into the air, she saw her attacker, for the first time. It was a witch, clad in black armour, and holding a gun to her head.

"I was expecting a bit more of a fight from you, Mami Tomoe."

**(\\_/)**

"_That bitch, why does she always do that?"_

Kyouko still stood on the ledge, overlooking the canyon. The road ran down the centre of it, and the truck was rapidly approaching the two witches that lay in wait at the bottom of the cliff face.

"_Well, here goes something."_

She jumped, and as gravity began to take effect, she pulled her spear into a battle-ready position.

SLAM!

She landed directly in front of the truck, and it screeched to a halt, two people got out and fired rifles at her. She shrugged the bullets off, and jumped onto the roof of the truck. She spun her spear, and the heads of the two men came apart from their bodies. They landed about thirty feet away from the truck, and the bodies slumped to the floor, spurting blood. Kyouko readied her spear. The two witches that had previously lain in wait of the truck, now advanced towards her, weapons drawn.

"Identify yourself," said the blue witch on the left.

"_This bitch thinks she can just ask me for my name huh. I'll give her more than my name."_

Kyouko raised her spear.

"My name, is Ophelia," she said, "and I'm here to kill you."

She ran at the blue witch, and spun her spear around her head. The blue witch dodged the attack, just.

"Ophelia?" The blue witch was confused, but then, she realised.

"She's a rogue! Take her down."

"On it."

Charlotte swung her axe, but the spot where the red witch had just been standing, was now empty.

"What the?"

She took a hit to the back, and fell to the floor. Kyouko spun to face Sayaka.

"Give up, or are you thirsty for more."

"I don't talk to you rogue scum."

Sayaka was thrown backwards, Kyouko had hit her with such force, that her chest compartment had smashed open. Fortunately for her, her soul gem had not flown out and smashed. Unfortunately, Kyouko was still there. Sayaka jumped out of the way, barely avoiding a spear thrust.

"You have no right to judge me mother fucker."

Kyouko swung the spear swing sideways, and watched, satisfied, as the blue witch flew through the air, and hit the floor. Her armour disappeared, and she lay there on the road, helpless.

Kyouko advanced on the girl, and raised her spear to deliver the finishing blow. But as she was about to strike, a pink bolt of energy collided with her.

"_What?"_

She spun to face her new opponent, it was another pink witch.

"_Where did she come from?"_

The new witch was holding a bow, she had primed another arrow, and was staing Kyouko down.

"Surrender now, or else."

"Or else what? May I ask, princess?"

Madoka flinched.

"Surrender or, I'll kill you."

Kyouko laughed. "You really think you can kill me bitch? Think again."

Before she had even finished speaking, she had sprung into the air. But it would seem she had underestimated her opponent. She was shot out of the sky by another bolt of energy.

"_Mother fucker, what is your problem?"_

She hit the floor running, she moved so fast that any normal human would not have been able to hit her with a heat seeking missile. Madoka however, was no ordinary human. Her next two shots made contact as well.

Kyouko's armour was badly damaged now, she knew she would not hold up much longer.

She sighed heavily. "Okay, you win." She grinned from inside her suit. "By the way, what about your lovely golden friend?"

"What?"

That momentary loss of concentration was all Kyouko needed. She slammed into the witch, and vaulted out of the firning line.

"_That bitch."_

She spun around, searching for a target, but there was no one.

"_Where is she?" _She thought, and then, _"Oh god, Sayaka!"_

She ran over to her blue haired friend, and crouched beside the body.

"_Still breathing. Thank god."_

She heard a scream come from above. Mami was dangling from the cliff, in human form, above her, a sinister looking black witch.

"_Where did these people come from?"_

She jumped, and flew through the air . She primed her bow as she flew, aimed it down range, and let the arrow fly.

**(\\_/)**

Homura looked down at the struggling figure of Mami.

"_End it!"_

She raised her gun to her shoulder.

"_End it now, pull the trigger."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden impact of a bolt of energy with her side. Fortunately, her shield absorbed most of the damage, and she was therefore left unharmed.

The source of the interruption now stood before her, a pink coloured witch, holding an energy bow.

"Drop your gun!"

"_This one has some courage," _thought Homura.

"Stay out of this."

The pink withc stood her ground, which made Homura clench her teeth in frustration.

"I said leave!"

"Drop the gun," repeated Madoka.

Homura grimaced. "I see no reason why I should," she said.

"This is your last warning. Drop the gun or I'll…"

"You'll what? There's nothing you can do to me that hasn't already been done."

This surprised the pink witch, and she faltered, lowering her bow a fraction. That moment was all Homura needed, she spun the dial on her shield, and time slowed to a crawl and stopped. Homura moved around a pillar of stone, and got into a position some fifteen feet from the pink witch. She put her gun to her shoulder, and fired.

She moved back around, and stood in the position she had previously held, and spun the dial on her shield. Time sped up. The shell from her rifle exploded on contact with the pink witch, and she felw forward. Homura dove into the fight; she charged a ball of energy in her hand and slammed it into Madoka. The girl screamed in pain. Homura, showing no mercy, seized the pink witch by the neck and slammed her into the ground. She then threw her up into the air and pulled a pistol from it holder. She fired several shots into the witch and the shells shot her further into the air.

Homura moved in for the kill, she charged another ball of energy in her palm and shot forward to meet the falling witch. Her palm made contact and the witch, propelled by massive amounts of kinetic energy, shot through the air and collided with a pillar of rock. The pillar began to collapse. Homura was about to turn away when she saw the pink witches armour disappear. A rush of recognition, and Homura froze time once more. She ran as fast as she could, though there was no need, and grabbed the girl, suspended in mid-air. She carried her to safety, and unfroze time. The pillar of rock tumbled down.

"_Why? Why did it have to be you?"_

Homura checked for a pulse, there was one, but it was extremely faint. Homura charged a regeneration field. She placed her palm over Madoka's heart, and attempted to heal her. It was a waste of precious energy, but Homura didn't care.

"_Don't die, don't die, please don't die."_

Madoka did not show any sign of improving.

"_Come on! Don't die, you can't, not now, not when I just found you."_

"Get away from her!"

Homura noted dully that Mami had recovered from her earlier beating, and was now pointing a gun at her head.

"Get away from her monster. Get away or I'll shoot!"

Homura did not move, she simply sat there, her hand over Madoka's heart, praying desperatey for Madoka to make it through.

"I said get up!"

Homura sighed. _"I'm sorry Madoka."_

She stood up.

"Shoot." She said.

"What?"

"Shoot me, now!" Homura fell to her knees, and started to sob. "I deserve it," she said quietly.

Mami faltered, and in that second's hesitation she was set upon by the scarlet witch. She was shouldered out of the way, and several swift strokes of the spear sent her flying through the air.

When Mami had recovered, she spun to the spot where her attacker had been. But she saw only empty space.

"Madoka!" She said, suddenly urgent.

She ran to the girl's side and kneeled down. She checked the pink witches vital signs. Madoka was alive, and seemed to be okay for the most.

Mami looked around. _"Who was she?"_

**(\\_/)**

"What was that?" Kyouko demanded.

No answer.

"Just what were you trying to pull out there?" She pushed Homura up against the wall. "You're all I've got. If you die, my one chance at having a life of any kind is gone."

Homura was not responding.

Kyouko was starting to get aggravated. "Are you listening to me?"

Still no response, and Kyouko, sighing with exhasoeration, drew her trump card. She leaned forward and kissed Homura on the lips.

That drew a reaction. A fist came out of nowhere and knocked Kyouko to the floor.

"That woke you up," she said, "Now answer me! What was that all about?"

"I saw her."

"What?"

"I saw her, Kyouko, it was her."

Homura started to sob. Kyouko was not quite sure how to react to this situation. Homura had never displayed any sign of being capable of emotion. And now here she was, crying her eyes out, for no apparent reason.

"It was her Kyouko, and I hurt her." She fell to her knees, defeated.

"Who?"

Homura could not answer, the sobs continued to rack her body.

"Homura," said Kyouko, in a much gentler voice, "who was it?"

Homura did not answer, she continued for several moments, before finally regaining enough composure to whisper an answer.

"It was her Kyouko. Madoka."

**(\\_/)**

"Where were you?"

Mami slammed charlotte into the wall.

"Where were you, when I was hanging off that cliff? Where were you when Sayaka was bleeding out beside the truck? Where were you when Madoka and I were fighting that black witch?"

Mami was furious. And she had every right to be. Two of her unit were now recuperating in the medical bay, and she had just failed a crucial mission.

"You aren't going to take the blame for this. I am!" She was screaming now, "Madoka and Sayaka are in hospital, we failed to recover the package, and you just stand there like nothing has happened." She took a deep breath. "Why didn't you help Sayaka fight that red witch?" She continued, "Why didn't you at least try and recover the package?" She released charlotte and walked over to the opposite side of the room. "Get out!" She yelled, "leave, NOW!"

Charlotte left the room calmly.

"_Subject Candeloro, please report to the central chamber."_

The telekinetic message shocked Mami back into the real world.

"_Here we go again."_

**(\\_/)**

"_Are you aware of the loss that we have sustained today?"_

"I am."

"_Because of your unit's failure, our enemies now possess a weapon of immense power."_

"I am well aware of the situation."

"_Of course you are." _The chair in the centre of the room swivelled, and the cat like thing in the chair stared directly at Mami. _"Mami Tomoe, you are possibly our most valuable asset, do you know why?"_

"It's because of Madoka, isn't it?"

"_Correct! Kaname Madoka trusts you. You are her leader, and for that reason, I will refrain from punishing you. But do not expect this lenience if you fail me again."_

"Thank you."

"_Dismissed!"_

**(\\_/)**

_Where am I? Why do I hurt so much? What is that beeping noise? Go away, stop it, I need to sleep. Why won't you leave me alone?_

"Madoka, it's me Mami, your commander."

_Mami, is that really you? I can't speak Mami._

"Sayaka was released from hospital a week ago." *Sigh*. "The doctor says you aren't going to wake up, if you can hear me, please prove him wrong. God knows we could use some good news."

_I'm trying Mami, but I can't. Don't go, please don't go._

Madoka heard the sound of footsteps, and then silence.

_NO! Don't leave me._

But Mami was gone, Madoka was alone again.

**A/N: GOD DAMN IT THAT WAS CONFUSING! Anyone who identifies the movie reference gets a cookie. Next update will be faster for sure 100% guarantee.**

**Edit 1 - The cookie goes to Faust91x, yes I had Skyfall on the brain when I wrote this ^_^'**


End file.
